classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chat Rules
The is a real-time chat in which users are able to chat and talk in a friendly and open environment. Access To access the chat, please click the "Fill your Tank" button below. Rules In order to maintain an enjoyable atmosphere, there are some rules which must be abided by. *''All'' user related policies on this wiki must be abided to on the chat. *If you break the Wikia Terms of Use of Use, you will be banned infinitely! *No spamming. Something will be considered spam if it is repeated several times. Also, if a user is entering random and meaningless stuff, that is also considered spam. Repeatedly pressing the "Away" button via ChatHacks is also considered spamming. *No impersonation of other users - This creates confusion, and is also fraud. *No user shall post or discuss pornographic, sexual or "shock" links of any kind. Any user violating this will be kicked from the chat immediately and most likely permanently banned from chat, with no exceptions made. *No abusive actions - bullying or abusive actions will not be tolerated on the Chat. *No personal information about others without their direct consent. *It is recommended you do not post personal information about yourself. As soon as you do, you are liable for the damage you will potentially cause yourself. *Users blocked from the wiki are also blocked from using the Chat until their block is over. This is automatically done when a user is blocked. They will also be blocked from our other wikis. *Evading a ban on chat with another account is not allowed. It's not the account that is banned, it is the person. *Keep swearing to a minimum, not everyone agrees with this kind of language. * English is the preferred language in the chat. If you use a foreign language, you will most likely be asked to use English. Please do so when asked. Breaking these rules can result in a ban from chat, and in severe cases a ban on the wiki and chat will be issued. Moderators All administrators have moderator status, and users can be given moderator status if need be. Active chat moderators *TheWWC *Dser *Muira *CXXX *Mothernature2010 *Scourge the Dark Claw Please note that requests to become a chat mod are on the whole ignored. Suitable candidates will be approached and asked if they would like to be a chat moderator, and this will only happen if another chat moderator is necessary. Pointers for moderators, both non-admin and admin *Be nice. Don't be a dick to someone you're about to ban. *Always issue two warnings before you kickban. (does not apply to someone spamming/posting a porn link/shock link/personal info without consent) *Someone who is spamming with join/leaves is probably not doing it on purpose. All that is needed is a kick, but not before attempting to tell them to refresh the page beforehand. *If you wish to file any complaint about chat, please take it up with TheWWC or Dser. *Don't be scared to ask for help with a situation. We're all here to help each other. *For suspected or known sockpuppetry, please notify an active Chat Moderator. *Work with other chat moderators. If you disagree with something another chat moderator does, tell them respectfully and do not make an argument about it. *If for whatever reason you are uncomfortable with a situation and do not wish to deal with it, please notify another chat moderator who will sort it out. *If worst comes to worst and there is a major issue, and there are no administrators around, pop into Central Chat and check if there are any Wikia staff members available to help. This should be an emergency port of call only. Bugs Being still quite new, there are several known issues with connectivity. Sometimes, you may lose connection randomly. To fix this, simply refresh the page. More serious issues where it is not possible to connect in the first place may require the user to simply try again at a different time. There is also a known bug where people quit/join the chat constantly. This usually leads to the disruption of chat because the page will be spammed with "X has joined the chat", "X has left the chat" etc. This can be fixed by the person who is leaving/joining by simply refreshing the page. eo:Babilejo Reguloj Category:Editing Help